Joueurs du temps
by Sky-Madoshi
Summary: Le survivant a échoué dans sa quête. Le Lord noir est trop puissant, trop rapide, trop rusé pour se faire battre. A 40 ans, Harry potter ne veut pourtant pas abandonner... Mais que peut-il faire, si à cette époque il ne peut arriver à ses fins ?
1. prologue

Joueurs du Temps

Disclaimer : tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter qui vont apparaître dans cette fanfic sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Harry Potter, le survivant, a échoué dans sa quête. Le Lord noir est trop puissant, trop rapide, trop rusé pour se faire battre. A 40 ans, Harry potter ne veut pourtant pas abandonner... Mais que peut-il faire, si à cette époque il ne peut arriver à ses fins ?

Genre : General, Action, Romance, paradoxe temporel

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, voici une fic Harry Potter qui me tenait à coeur. Je voulais moi aussi m'essayer dans le voyage temporel, voilà qui est chose faite ! je suis aussi actuellement à la recherche de Beta lecteur qui pourrait corriger mes fautes (orthographique, syntaxique ou correction de l'histoire), si ça vous interesse, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Bonne lecture.

EDIT : Quelques modifications ont été faite sur les premiers chapitres !

Prologue : Bouleversement

Année 2020

Seule la lumière des quatre torches présente aux coins de la salle éclairait la petite pièce. En son centre se tenaient deux hommes. L'un d'une taille impressionnante, une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit claquait derrière nuit, poussée par un vent invisible. Une longue barbe, aussi blanche que ses cheveux, ne laissait au visage que la place pour deux yeux clairs, remplis de détermination. Sa baguette était pointée en avant, visant avec précisions le coeur du deuxième homme.

Celui-ci était dans la même posture, baguette levée, prêt à lancer un sort d'attaque. Tout l'opposait au vieil homme; plus petit, ses cheveux courts étaient noir de jais et ses yeux d'un vert sombre cachés derrière des lunettes. Sa cape rouge dansait devant lui, embrassant son corps entier.

« Je ne comprends pas, professeur. » dit l'homme à la cape rouge d'une voix grave, mais qui semblait peu assurée.

Le regard de l'homme à la barbe sembla s'illuminer, et un sourire fendit ses lèvres ridées.

« Je dois te dire mon ami, que c'est aussi une des premières fois de ma vie que je suis aussi ignorant de la situation. » répondit calmement le professeur.

Un signal invisible sembla donner le départ. D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes se déplacèrent sur le côté, tenant toujours en joue l'adversaire. Le vieux lança le premier sort, un filet de lumière blanche fila à toute allure vers l'homme en rouge qui, d'un geste assuré, envoya le sort se fracasser contre le mur derrière lui. L'instant suivant c'était au vieux sorcier de repousser un sortilège blanc.

Tout s'accéléra, les deux hommes se déplaçaient à une vitesse telle, que seules les couleurs rouge et bleu permettaient de les distinguer. Le rouge enchaina sur d'autres sorts offensifs tandis que le bleu esquivait ou contrait. Le niveau de magie était si élevé que les murs tremblaient à chaque impact.

En bloquant un nouveau sort, le bleu agita sa baguette en formant un cercle d'un geste vif et un halo de lumière se déplaça rapidement vers le rouge qui ne put esquiver. Il se retrouva enlacé par le sort qui le soulevait déjà au dessus du sol, lui bloquant tout mouvement de poignée. Une nouvelle vague de magie arrivait sur lui, mais s'estompa juste au moment où ils arrivèrent au contact.

« Incantation ? » marmonna le vieil homme.

Le rouge commença à réciter une nouvelle formule, plus longue, un long murmure émanait de ses lèvres. Sans attendre une seconde, le bleu récita une contre-incantation le plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

Dans une explosion de couleur, le cercle qui enlaçait le rouge explosa, et l'homme retomba au sol. Sans attendre une fraction de seconde de plus, il se releva, visa et lança une nouvelle flopée de sorts tout en parant ceux qui arrivaient déjà sur lui.

« Experliamus ! » hurla l'homme en rouge.

Le bleu sembla choqué par le hurlement soudain de son adversaire. Depuis le début, ils n'avaient fait que des sortilèges informulés ou des incantations à voix basse, et voilà que l'autre lui envoyait un experliamus haut et fort. Il lança son protego et dernier moment et le sort adverse s'évanouissa sur son bouclier sans un bruit. Puis une explosion retentit, remplissant toute la pièce d'une chaleur nouvelle. Le vieux fut repoussé contre le mur en un bruit sourd et laissa tombé un genou au sol. Déjà le rouge se jetait sur lui pour le plaquer, mais son adversaire n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot; prenant appui sur le mur, il glissa sur le sol et passa en dessous son opposant, sa baguette pointer sur le torse de son ennemie, il lança dans la foulée un sort d'emprisonnement qui s'enroula autour du rouge, le paralysant.

Le plus âgé se releva et observa sa prise ; le jeune homme était face à lui, immobilisé par des lianes qui lui entouraient le corps.

« C'est fini. » assura l'homme en position de force, sa baguette prête à donner le coup de grâce.

Seul un sourire lui répondit, et dans une douce chaleur, les lianes qui entouraient le rouge se dissipèrent. L'homme c'était libéré de l'emprise des végétaux sans le moindre mouvement. Une vive lumière termina de bruler la dernière liane.

La pièce retomba dans le noir et le silence. Avec le souffle des sorts et les mouvements des deux combattants, les pauvres flammes des torches n'avaient pas tenues bien longtemps et ce n'était que la luminosité des sortilèges qui faisaient office d'éclairage.

« Lumos » marmonna le plus jeune.

Une vive lumière émana de sa baguette. De cette façon, son visage était totalement éclairé, et l'on pouvait apercevoir une fine cicatrice qui transperçait son front. Son adversaire récita le même sort, et il fut lui aussi illuminé par une lumière magique.

« Tu es devenu extrêmement fort Harry » commença-t-il, souriant bienveillamment, « Mais je doute pour que cela soit suffisant pour me battre. »

Harry regarda le vieil homme de haut en bas. Malgré ça vieillesse, il se tenait droit et fier, et aucun signe de fatigue du précédent combat ne semblait s'échapper de lui. Harry lui soufflait légèrement de l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir.

« Savez-vous que vous êtes mort depuis plus de vingt ans, professeur ? » demanda le sorcier

Le professeur éclata d'un rire franc à la remarque de Harry.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas, à moins que je n'ai hiberné pendant dès années, je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour expliquer ton âge. Ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça. » Rajouta-t-il après quelque instant de silence, et Harry ricana légèrement. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se regarda. Le vieil homme observait son ancien disciple comme s'il regardait son propre enfant.

Et puis ils se mirent une position de combat à nouveau, sans une parole de plus. D'un mouvement souple, le rouge effectua un salto arrière lui permettant de rester à une distance plus convenable de son adversaire. Les sorts se firent plus violents, si l'un réussissait à toucher l'autre, ça ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci serait blesser. Après avoir atterri au sol à la suite d'une esquive habile, le bleu lança un long filament vert qui se dirigeait telles des flammes vers l'homme aux yeux de la même couleur. Harry n'attendit pas un instant pour dresser un bouclier d'eau juste avant que les flammes ne l'engloutissent. La déflagration passée, un « crac » sonore résonna derrière le dos de Harry, et une voix forte s'y éleva.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le rayon de la mort fila vers le garçon qui avait survécu et le transperça en plein coeur. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralentis, Harry à moitié retourné vers son agresseur tombait vers le sol, le regard vitreux rempli d'incompréhension. Le corps toucha le dallage dans un bruit sourd, puis le silence remplit de nouveau la pièce.

Le vieil homme s'avança vers Harry, le regard fixé vers la cicatrice, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir se relever. Le corps était bel est bien inerte, aucun signe de vie ne semblait en émaner. Mais le vieux ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur quand il vit le corps disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes bleues, et sentit la sensation froide d'une baguette contre sa tempe.

Il glissa prudemment son regard vers la main qui devait forcément tenir la baguette, et croisa le regard déterminé du survivant.

« Brillant Harry, Brillant » commenta le professeur sans détourner son regard des yeux verts de son adversaire. « Quand as-tu réussi à placer l'illusion ? »

Harry respirait par grande bouffée d'air, essoufflé par tous les efforts qu'il avait du fournir.

« Juste avant le sortilège d'eau, tout simplement. »

Les capes des deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de virevolter dans l'air au même moment, comme si le souffle qui les avait accompagnés dans leur combat s'arrêtait à la fin de celui-ci.

« Tu as toujours aimé la simplicité, c'est une qualité que j'appréciais chez toi, Harry. »

Un long silence suivit cette simple phrase. La baguette de Harry était toujours collée contre le front de son mentor.

« Finis-en, Harry, je suis déjà mort par le passé. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'un cadavre manipulé par Voldemort... Tu dois le tuer. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! »cria l'ancien élève « Voldemort est devenue trop puissant ! Je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis devenu inutile ! Aujourd'hui était ma dernière chance, je l'ai affronté ouvertement et je me suis fait balayer...Pour me retrouver dans cette salle... »

Harry sembler complètement abattue, des larmes perlait contre ses joues.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire...Il sont tous...morts. » marmonna-t-il tout bas.

Dumbledore, lui, était toujours aussi serein. Il le regardait calmement, nullement effrayé par la baguette qui le menaçait.

« Harry, le fait que tu sois toujours en vie et que tu luttes contre Voldemort est la preuve incarnée que l'espoir n'a pas encore disparu...N'abandonne pas Harry, regarde ce que tu es ! Tu es le fils de Lily et James, pas le survivant. Et je ne pense pas que ce fils abandonnerai si facilement. »

Le regard de Harry se durcit, il respirait bruyamment, fatigué, énervé contre lui même.

« Je suis fier de toi, Harry »

Cette simple phrase enclencha quelque chose dans le survivant. Cette phrase qu'il n'avez jamais pu entendre de la bouche de son père, venait de sortir de la bouche de son ancien mentor... Oui, il ne devait pas abandonner, il allait se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Harry sourit à son professeur, un sourire franc malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours.

« Avada kedavra. » murmura-t-il.

Un simple flash vert illumina le vieux sorcier. Celui-ci ne tomba pas au sol : son corps devint translucide, et il disparut dans les bras de son élève. Au même moment, la pièce se craquela dans un bruit assourdissant.

Le décor changea, la petite salle se transforma en une pièce immense, somptueuse. De longues statues de serpents entouraient chaque pilier. En son centre se tenait là, assis sur un trône majestueux, le seigneur noir le plus redouté que la terre ai jamais porté. Lord Voldemort en personne observait Harry, réjoui.

Le Lord noir se releva lentement, et éleva les bras. Le survivant recula d'un pas, pointant sa baguette sur Voldemort, mais celui-ci ne sortit par la sienne, il rapprocha ses mains et applaudit avec respect.

« Harry, quel talent, tu es vraiment un valeureux adversaire » siffla le mage tout en continuant à applaudir.

« Je ne te renvoie pas le compliment, Tom » répondit Harry sans bouger d'un millimètre. « Toujours à utiliser des moyens fourbes pour arriver à tes fins. »

Le mage noir passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et plissa les yeux. Dans une brume noire, sa baguette apparut dans sa main gauche.

« C'est ta dernière chance, Harry, l'ultime. » assura-t-il en se mettant en position de combat. « Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sort fila en direction du survivant qui se plaqua contre le premier piller à sa droite.

« Attaque ! » siffla le Lord en fourchelang.

À peine eut-il fini ça phrase que le serpent du pilier s'anima. Harry sauta en arrière pour esquiver la gueule du reptile. À peine le sol touché qu'il hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le marbre.

« Tu es lent, Harry, ce petit Doloris a dû te réveiller, non ? » susurra la voix de Voldemort juste derrière lui.

Il voulut se retourner, pointer sa baguette vers le mage, mais celle-ci s'envola de ses mains. Il était désarmé face au seigneur de ténèbres.

« Ce combat contre Dumbledore t'a-t-il autant fatigué, Harry ? Où est ton habituelle fougue? »

Malgré la situation désespérée, Harry trouva la force de ricaner.

« Je me fais vieux, tu sais ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est plus de ton âge non plus, Tom... »

Un nouveau Doloris le frappa, plus fort que le précédent. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, mais à la dernière seconde du sort, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Il s'effondra au sol une nouvelle fois. Il entendit Voldemort parler a nouveau Fourchelang, et il se retrouva entouré d'une dizaine de serpents géants, sifflant leur envie de tuer.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je vais apprécier te voir mourir dans la souffrance, mon très cher Harry. » dit le Lord noir de sa voix toujours calme.

Les serpents s'avançaient doucement vers leur victime.

« Une dernière volonté, mon meilleur ennemi ? »

Harry releva la tête, et observa le mage qui le regardait de haut.

« Non, défaite totale, tu as gagné Tom »

Cette nuit, le rire de Voldemort ne s'arrêta pas avant le petit matin.

________________________________________________________________________________

Un centaure leva sa tête de surprise, il fronça des sourcils, regardant les étoiles d'un air étonné. Une deuxième chimère se rapprocha de lui, regardant dans la même direction.

« Tierra... » commença le premier centaure. « Vois-tu ce que je vois ? »

La dénommée Tierra acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Le temps à été changer » murmura t-elle, incrédule face à ce que les étoiles lui disaient.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cette journée de juillet. Le chemin de traverse était, comme à son habitude, très animé. Un jeune homme d'environs 17 ans était en train de marcher tranquillement, slalomant entre les gens qui s'arrêtaient devant telle ou telle vitrine. Il était plutôt petit, ses cheveux noirs rebelles dansaient sur sa nuque.

Il s'arrêta devant le magasin le plus connu du chemin de traverse, voir de la Grande Bretagne elle-même : le magasin de baguette magique Ollivanders. Ses yeux marron observaient avec mélancolie la porte d'entrée, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Il rentra dans la petite bâtisse et trouva le marchant derrière une centaine de petites boites.

« Bonjour » lança t-il d'une voix enjoué tout en faisant signe de la main.

Ollivanders releva la tête et sourit face au nouveau venu.

« Bonjour, vous venez pour une baguette, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il poliment, bien que la réponse semblait évidente. « Comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai jamais vu ? Vous devriez pourtant être à Poudlard depuis quelques années, non ? »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Je viens tout juste d'être accepté dans l'école, mon ancienne baguette magique à malheureusement brûler dans un incendie. »

« Je vois » répondit le marchand en se grattant le menton. « Je vais prendre vos mesures, monsieur.. ? »

« Harry, Harry Majes » s'identifia Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 1

Joueurs du Temps

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter qui vont apparaître dans cette fanfic sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Harry Potter, le survivant, a échoué dans sa quête. Le Lord noir est trop puissant, trop rapide, trop rusé pour se faire battre. A 40 ans, Harry potter ne veut pourtant pas abandonner... Mais que peut-il faire, si à cette époque il ne peut arriver à ses fins ?

Genre : General, Action, Romance, paradoxe temporel

Commentaire : Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Les chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits, je les posterais donc de manière régulière. Je suis toujours à la recherche de bêta lecteur pour pouvoir m'aider, n'hésitez pas à me contacter !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée brutale et première réaction.

Année 1977

Harry apparut dans un étrange couloir, une légère fumée blanche voletait autour de lui tandis que ça cape bleu retombait à terre. Il resta à genou et haletait à cause du colossal effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour venir jusqu'ici. De longs pylônes de marbre blanc s'étalaient sur des centaines de mètres à tel point qu'on ne pouvait distinguer le bout. Il faisait froid et les murs étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de glace. Harry tendit la main vers une paroi, à son contact la glace se fissura légèrement en un grincement sonore.

« La magie s'affaiblit »marmonna l'homme en regardant l'eau qui glissait le long de sa main.

Il se retourna et pointa son regard en direction du fond du couloir. Il resta dans cette position quelques secondes, ses yeux verts fixés vers l'infinie. Puis il se mit à marcher. Le bruit de ses pas qui résonnaient derrière lui était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le décor, monotone jusqu'alors, changea quelque peu : en plus des pylônes, des portes s'étalaient des deux côtés du couloir.

L'homme continuait à marcher sans s'arrêter, jetant de rapides coups d'oeil à chaque porte qu'il devançait. Elles étaient toutes semblables, noires comme le reste de la salle et dépourvues de poignée.

Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry s'arrêta devant une porte. Celle-ci était semblable à toutes les autres, rien ne pouvait la différencier. Il sortit de sa cape sa baguette, la pointa vers elle et marmonna une incantation. Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. Sur le dos de l'ouverture, le chiffre 516 était maintenant visible.

« 516, hein ? Cela me rassure, je sais encore compter à mon âge. » ricana-t-il.

Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il traversa la porte et fut englouti par les ténèbres. Pendant plusieurs minutes encore il marcha dans le noir. Le lumos, ou tout autre sort d'éclairage ne servait à rien, car ce n'était pas une absence de lumière qui rendait la salle sombre, mais un étrange brouillard épais et opaque. Harry avait des difficultés à marcher, la magie de la salle lui pressait tout le corps le forçant à s'appuyer contre le mur pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Enfin, il en arriva au bout, et une nouvelle porte lui faisait face. Cette fois-ci elle était bien plus banale, simple, et Harry s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand, mut d'un pressentiment, préféra toquer avant d'ouvrir.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, une tonne de papier devant lui et une plume dans la main. Il signait à toute allure les documents qui passaient magiquement devant lui en survolant rapidement de quoi ils parlaient, comme le cout de rénovation de la salle de potions (ravagée l'année passée par une potion ayant mal tournée) ou encore l'arrivage d'une dizaine d'elfes de maison supplémentaire.

Son travail fut arrêté par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Il leva la tête de surprise, il n'attendait personne aujourd'hui.

« Entrez ! » ordonna-t-il une fois sa plume posée .

La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme âgé de la quarantaine entra. Il était plutôt petit pour son âge, les cheveux bruns, à lunette, et portait une longue cape bleue. L'homme regarda d'un oeil étonné la pièce, s'attardant légèrement sur le directeur. Il était légèrement essoufflé, et avait les traits tirés.

« Eh bien monsieur, pourriez-vous me dire ce qui vous amène ici ? Qui vous a fait passer la gargouille ? »

L'homme reporta son attention sur le vieillard et pointa son regard dans celui pénétrant de Dumbledore. En un instant, il sentit toute la magie de l'homme assaillir ses barrières mentales, essayant de forcer le passage, trouver une faille. La magie s'estompa légèrement, pour revenir deux fois plus forte que la fois précédente, tel un raz de marrée essayant de forcer une forteresse. Puis tout s'arrêta, l'assaut se termina aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé.

« Je suis ici pour discuter avec vous monsieur, j'ai été accompagner par un de vos professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall si je ne me trompe pas » répondit-il finalement.

Dumbledore le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Dans ce cas pourriez-vous me rappeler le mot de passe de la Gargouille ? Voyez-vous, avec tout mon travail je l'ai oublié, j'ai besoin qu'on me rafraichisse la mémoire. »

L'homme sursauta, il garda une attitude calme, mais ses yeux glissaient de gauche à droite de façon régulière. Son regard s'arrêta sur les bonbons aux citrons toujours posés sur le bureau du directeur.

« Je crois me souvenir que votre professeur ai annoncé sorbet citron. » annonça-t-il.

« Ah en effet, ça me revient ! » confirma Dumbledore en frappe ses mains. Un sourire lui traversait maintenant le visage. « Alors, que me vaut votre visite, monsieur... ? »

« William Blue » se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant. « J'ai appris que certains postes étaient à promouvoir, je viens pour me renseigner. »

Dumbledore fronça des sourcils, il passa ses mains sous son menton et pris appui avec. Un chant se fit soudain entendre, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en direction de la fenêtre et un phoenix élégant apparut. Il se posa sur son perchoir près du vieux professeur.

« Mon phoenix Fumseck » présenta Dumbledore. « Ne l'approchez pas trop, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les inconnus. En ce qui concerne votre requête je ne suis dans le regret de vous informer que depuis hier je n'ai plus aucun poste de libre. »

« Aucun ? » demanda surpris William. »Pourtant... »

« Oh vous avez du lire la gazette, je n'ai pas encore annulé la demande d'emploi, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! »

William ne bougeait pas, il semblait être dans une profonde réflexion. Le phoenix le regardait désormais avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Autre chose Monsieur Blue ? » demanda le vieil homme. William répondit par un signe de tête. « Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous accompagner jusqu'en bas de mon bureau, le concierge vous raccompagnera jusqu'à la sortie. »

William se laissa entrainer par le vieil homme jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre. Puis la statue de la gargouille pivota et Dumbledore remonta jusqu'à son bureau. Il passa devant son phoenix et le caressa tendrement avant de s'assoir à nouveau devant sa pile de papier. Un petit ululement lui fit tourner la tête une nouvelle fois vers son oiseau. Fumseck regardait son maitre avec un regard de braise.

« Quel drôle d'homme n'est ce pas ? Toutefois, je me demande comment a-t-il pu arriver ici rien qu'en... ouvrant la porte ? Dommage que Minerva soit chez elle aujourd'hui, sa prestation était presque convaincante... Quant à son mot de passe il est plutôt intéressant, pourquoi ne pas utiliser celui-ci lorsque nous changerons l'ancien ? »

Un nouvel ululement, cette fois si de désapprobation sortie du bec du Phoenix. Dumbledore ria franchement de la réaction de son phoenix. Puis il fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il pointa son regard vers la porte.

« William Blue, quelle belle énigme tu me donnes là, par ou es-tu donc passé ? »

William était maintenant dans une chambre du chaudron baveux qu'il venait de louer. Il faisait les cent pas dans le petit espace que lui permettait la pièce entre le lit et la salle de bain.

« Dumbledore ! Il fallait que je me retrouve devant Dumbledore ! » hurla-t-il, frappant du pied le sol. « Ah ça, pour une une entrée discrète, c'est très discret hein ! »

Il haleta quelques instants et reprit son calme. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il avait fait des recherches sur cette époque. Les professeurs de sortilège et de potion avaient pris leur retraite l'année précédente, il aurait pu pouvoir obtenir l'un de ses postes. Bon, pour ces deux la passe encore, mais il ne comprenait pas comment le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ai pu être pris ! Les cours avaient du être assurées par Dumbledore lui-même cette année-là ! À moins que...

« Ce salopard ! » hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois; se relevant de son lit. « Il m'aurait déjà pisté et devancé ? »

Il resta assis sur son lit encore quelques instants avant de recommencer à faire les cent pas. Non, il devait encore être occupé à son époque, il lui avait laissé quelques petites surprises bien sympathiques pour le retenir. Mais peut-être aurait-il pu envoyer des sbires ici... Est-ce qu'il voudrait faire pression sur lui ? Pas le choix... Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

Il se leva, dirigea vers la salle de bain et se planta devant le miroir. Il était plutôt petit, le mètre 70, les cheveux noir coupé court et ses éternels yeux verts. Des cicatrices lui traversaient tous les visages, dont une particulièrement visible sur sa joue droite, marque de nombreux combats. Sur son front, régnait en maitre une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se concentra. Ses cheveux poussèrent pour arriver jusqu'à sa nuque, ses cicatrices disparurent une à une, et sa peau retrouva sa jeunesse d'antan. Son corps perdit de sa musculature. Seule sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair de bougea pas.

Il avait maintenant l'air d'un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et décida de troquer ses lunettes contre des lentilles.

« Il me faut un nouveau nom maintenant. Je viens d'utiliser mon nom d'emprunt devant Dumbledore, je dois en prendre un autre ... je pourrais utiliser Majes dans ce cas... Mais maintenant je dois m'occuper d'autre chose. » murmura-t-il tout en regardant son reflet.

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortis une sorte de poussière grise qu'il plaça sur une table non loin de la. Il gratta un peu la surface et en sortit le squelette d'une plume.

« Cela confirme que deux objets semblables ne peuvent co-exister dans un même monde. Ma Baguette n'a pas survécu. »

________________________________________________________________________________

« Très bien M. Majes, pouvez-vous me dire le composant de votre ancienne baguette ? » demanda Ollivanders une fois les mensurations prises.

« J'avais une baguette en bois de Chêne rouge, elle contenait une plume de Phoenix, 25,5 centimètres. »

Le vendeur hocha la tête et se dirigea vers ses étagères. Il farfouilla dans son bazar quelques instants, retirait des boites puis les reposait avec un grognement de négation. Enfin, il se rapprocha à nouveau de Harry, une boite rouge vif dans sa main.

« Je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il vous faut. » Il ouvrit la boite et en sortit une baguette à l'embout rouge vif et au bois claire. « Elle est dans le même bois que votre ancienne baguette, Chêne rouge, pour 24 centimètres. Elle est composée d'écaille de dragon, aux propriétés similaires à la plume de Phoenix et une assez bonne résistance aux chocs, vous convient elle ? »

Harry la saisit et la soupesa légèrement. Il fit un léger mouvement de bras, faisant siffler sa baguette dans l'air et créa une douce chaleur de la pièce. Pour le moment, mieux valait laisser dormir son ancienne baguette, jumelle à celle de Voldemort, dans sa boite encore un moment. Dans sa lutte contre le mage noir il avait dû user de plusieurs baguettes, et il avait trouvé agréable la baguette faite en Chêne rouge. Il joua encore un peu avec ça nouvelle compagne avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire.

« Parfait, je la prends. » conclut-il en tendant les 7 Gallions au marchand.

Il sortie du magasin avec ça nouvelle acquisition qu'il rangea dans sa robe noire (qu'il avait précédemment acheté). Et alla s'assoir sur un banc pour faire le point. Tout l'argent qu'il avait amené avec lui était passé dans la chambre, la baguette et quelques fournitures. Il devait maintenant utiliser de l'argent magiquement créé et devait par conséquent faire très attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Par ailleurs, il avait aussi réussi à légaliser sa situation ; Il venait d'un petit bourg du nord de l'Angleterre où il avait été élevé par ses deux parents. Ceux-ci lui avaient fourni une éducation magique jusqu'à ses 17 ans, mais étaient récemment décédés accidentellement dans l'incendie de leur maison. Harry était donc venu compléter ses études à l'école de magie Poudlard en vue d'obtenir ses Aspics et rentrer dans la vie active.

Voilà pour son identité officielle, mais ses vraies raisons étaient tout autres. Il était Harry Potter, Le survivant, qui en 2020 avait dû fuir son époque gouvernée par le Lord noir Voldemort. Il espérait qu'ici il trouverait le moyen de l'arrêter. Et de recommencer sa vie.

________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapitre 2

Joueurs du Temps

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter qui vont apparaître dans cette fanfic sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Harry Potter, le survivant, a échoué dans sa quête. Le Lord noir est trop puissant, trop rapide, trop rusé pour se faire battre. A 40 ans, Harry Potter ne veut pourtant pas abandonner... Mais que peut-il faire, si à cette époque il ne peut arriver à ses fins ?

Genre : General, Action, Romance, paradoxe temporel

Commentaire : Bonjour tous le monde ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! Pour les reviews signées je réponds directement par mail, donc n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.  
Voici encore un chapitre étrange, qui va vous éclairer un petit peu. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Harry passe dans des mondes en dehors du temps. De ce fait, la notion du temps est chamboulé, les premiers chapitres sont fait pour montrer ce décalage. Je pense que c'est un concept intéressant ! Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un un bêta-lecteur pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Retour arrière

Année 2020

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était debout, au centre d'une pièce circulaire. Une longue cape noire le couvrait dans toute sa hauteur, seule sa tête presque blanche contrastait avec le reste. Ses yeux de serpents, rouges de colère, regardaient fixement devant eux. La pièce était vide de tout ameublement, et aucun bruit ne semblait pouvoir en sortir.

Voldemort le va son bras droit, suivant son mouvement, une brume noire s'éleva devant lui. D'abord une simple fumée, elle devint de plus en plus épaisse pour finalement se transformer en un miroir.

Il s'avança lentement vers le miroir, comme si il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait s'y refléter. Doucement, il entra dans le champ d'action de l'objet et s'observa. Ce n'était pas le Lord noir qui était projeté sur la face de l'objet. La cape noire était remplacée par une cape bleue, son visage de serpent par un autre plus humain, plus déterminé et ses yeux rouges étaient quant à eux remplacés par des iris verts.

« Isaac ! » tonna la voix du Lord, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

En un claquement sonore, accompagné d'une fumée translucide, un sorcier d'une trentaine d'années apparut. Il était courbé, se prosternant presque devant son maitre. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant un ordre de Voldemort.

« Lève la tête et observe, que reflète ce miroir ? » dit simplement Voldemort, sans menace dans la voix.

Le sorcier hésita quelques instants avant d'oser lever les yeux vers son maitre. Tremblant, il regarda à travers le miroir, inclinant légèrement la tête pour capter le bon reflet. Il le détailla pendant à peine une seconde avant de détourner d'un mouvement sec son regard.

« Le miroir vous reflète fidèlement, maitre. » Répondit Isaac d'une voix tremblante.

Un sifflement sortant de la bouche du seigneur des ténèbres fut la seule réponse qu'il puisse entendre avant de se faire happer dans un tourbillon de brume noire généré par son maitre. Voldemort, de nouveau seul, reporta son regard vers le miroir et pointa ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qu'il voyait. En une seconde le miroir se fissura et commença à tomber en lambeau, mais avant que le visage reflété ne soit détruit, un sourire de victoire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux verts.

« Harry Potter, approche, je t'attends. »

Harry courrait à perdre haleine dans une forêt luxuriante. La lune était la seule lumière naturelle à l'aider à avancer en plus de la lumière émise par sa baguette. Il portait sa robe bleu, et son corps de 40 ans avait de plus en plus de mal à ce mouvoir à travers les branches.

C'était sa dernière chance de vaincre Voldemort. Pendant 20 ans de guerre, il avait lutté avec ses amis, lancé des escarmouches ou contrait des hordes de mangemorts. Mais le ministère de la magie, tombé aux mains du seigneur noir, rendant leur tâche de plus en plus difficile.

Ses amis étaient mort un par un. Ron, Hermionne, Neville et même Malfoy étaient tombés pour sa cause. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, des centaines de sacrifices avaient été faits dans l'espoir de sauver ce monde... En vain. Depuis 5 ans maintenant, seule une poignée de personne arrivait à affronter Voldemort, mais maintenant, il était tout seul.

Ginny Potter fut la dernière personne qu'il ait vu mourir. Impuissant, il ne put qu'observer avec horreur Voldemort planter ses griffes dans la poitrine de sa bien-aimée. Entrant dans une rage folle, Harry avait pu annihiler le sort qui le maintenait fermement au sol. Jamais une telle déferlante de magie ne s'était ressentie auparavant ; une vague de magie grouillant autour de Harry, brulant, et souillant tout sur son passage. Voldemort en était resté surpris une seconde avant de reprendre ses esprits, mais une seconde de trop ; Harry avait réussi à reprendre sa femme et à transplanner loin de la scène.

De retour dans sa planque, Harry se jeta sur Ginny pour évaluer les dégâts. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, elle était morte bien avant qu'il ne transplanne. Cette perte fut la plus horrible pour le survivant. Ginny était la personne qui l'avait soutenu ces 20 dernières années, plus que quiconque elle était restée près de lui.

S'en fut trop pour Harry, trop pour le monde. Les moldus ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait, leurs nombres ne cessaient de diminuer. Les sorciers encore en vie étaient tous à la botte du seigneur des ténèbres. N'ayant plus d'espoir, Harry décida égoïstement d'abandonner tout espoir de revoir la lumière l'emporter. Mourir était une évidence, dès lors il décida de lancer une ultime attaque : une attaque de front, seul.

Et le voilà maintenant à courir en direction du château de Voldemort, sa magie gonflée à bloc. 20 ans de combats acharnés lui avaient permis de maitriser de nombreux arts magiques. Certains disaient de lui qu'il était un génie, mais il riait quand il l'entendait. McGonagall était bien meilleur que lui en métamorphose, Rogue était vraiment un maitre des potions... et il doutait arriver à la cheville de Dumbledore. Mais il était vrai d'une chose : tout comme Voldemort il s'était aventuré dans les zones de la magie les plus méconnues, ni les plus noirs, ni les plus blanches, mais doté d'indéniable qualité. Oui dans ce sens, il était un génie.

Sa course fut stoppée par des grognements. Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et murmura une incantation. Rapidement des formes se formèrent dans son esprit, sept masses rouges avançaient dans sa direction.

« Loup-garous... » murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Voldemort commençait à lui envoyer le comité d'accueil. Il sortit sa baguette et prit sa pose de duel prêt à jeter un sort au premier mouvement qu'il apercevrait. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, accompagné d'un grognement une première bête apparut des ténèbres et se jeta sur lui. Il esquiva au dernier instant, roulant sur le côté et se planquant contre un arbre robuste. Ne laissant pas le temps à la bête de se retourner, il envoya une slave de magie dans sa direction. Le loup-garou reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses grognement incessant s'arrêtèrent ; le sort fonctionnait parfaitement, le loup était sous le contrôle du sorcier.

« Parfait. » souria Harry.

D'autres grognements se firent entendre, et trois autres bêtes apparurent d'un seul coup, chargeant de nouveau Harry. Mais le loup-garou précocement touché s'interposa farouchement entre Harry et les autres. Il lança l'assaut, mordant le premier loup et griffant le second. Le troisième réussit à passer à travers la défense, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, le loup s'écroula au sol, un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Le combat des trois autres loups-garous s'achevait aussi, il n'y avait pas de survivant.

Le calme revenu en un instant. Il n'avait plus de grognements de bêtes, claquement de mâchoire ou coup de griffes acérées. Voldemort avait dû rappeler les autres en voyant leur incapacité à arrêter Harry. Il reprit sa course, sans hésiter une seule seconde pour arriver enfin en vue de l'immense battisse de Voldemort.

Celle-ci ressemblait aux châteaux médiévaux, entourés de rempart et de douves remplis d'acides. Un pont-levis servait de portes principales et à ses pieds se trouvaient des dizaines d'hommes cagoulé : une armée de mangemorts.

Harry encore une fois ne prit pas une seconde de réflexion et s'avança droit vers haut. Il entendait en brouhaha continu les ordres que les supérieurs hurlaient à leurs mangemorts. Arrivée à portée de tire, des dizaines de jets lumineux filèrent dans sa direction. D'un geste sec, Harry fit claquer sa baguette devant lui comme pour parer avec une épée. Les jets de lumière implosèrent au même moment, stoppés par une barrière invisible, mais de nouveaux sort les remplacèrent l'instant suivant. Harry répéta cette scène encore deux fois, avant de se retrouver au centre des mangemorts. Ceux-ci optaient pour une tactique jouant sur le nombre, ils encerclèrent Harry et le visa. Une erreur à ne pas commettre quand on affronte un sorcier tel que lui. Il enfonça sa baguette au sol avec force, et posa sa paume contre terre. Une onde de choc secoua le sol, puis une autre, cette fois-ci faisant vibrer l'air. Les corps des mangemorts s'envolèrent, tombant lourdement sur le sol pour les plus chanceux, dans l'acide dans le pire des cas.

N'attendant pas que les rares encore en bons états se relèvent, il leva sa main droite en direction du pont-levis et referma le poing. La porte explosa en un craquement sonore, inutile de prendre le temps de l'ouvrir normalement. Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, prêt à se retrouver face à voldemort.

L'intérieur de la bâtisse était plongé dans l'obscurité, et la décoration n'était pas du plus bon goût. Des piliers de serpent faisaient office de poutre et des flammes vertes remplacer la lueur des bougies. Guidé par son instinct, et persuader que Voldemort frémissait d'impatience de pouvoir affronter en duel direct celui qu'il n'avait jamais affronter, Harry se dirigea vers se qu'il pensait être la porte principale. Celle-ci grinça et s'ouvrit sur une salle circulaire, éclairée par quelques torches. En son centre se tenait un vieil homme à la barbe blanche, une cape rouge et des lunettes en demi-lune.

« Vous... » murmura Harry en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Voldemort assistait au combat en se léchant les lèvres. Il tremblait d'excitation en observant chaque sort, chaque mouvement. Dumbledore était décidément un excellent sorcier, quoique terriblement fou. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Voldemort fut la technique et la force de Harry. Oh, il se doutait qu'il était doué, après tout il avait réussi à ne pas mourir pendant 20 ans. Mais il tenait tête à son maître sans difficulté. Pourtant, ses sorts manquaient encore de puissance et de panache.

Voldemort de put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand il vit le rayon vert de Dumbledore se diriger vers Harry et le transpercer.

« Tsssss » siffla t-il, déçut.

Harry n'était donc pas si exceptionnel, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'affronter pour en finir avec lui. Il allait lever le sort pour observer le corps de Harry quand il vit le cadavre disparaître. Il eut le souffle coupé. Harry avait maintenant l'avantage, sa baguette posée contre la tempe de son maitre. Comment à t-il fait ? Quel sort avait-il utilisé pour disparaître ? Une simple illusion n'aurait certainement pas dupé Dumbledore... Et encore moins lui-même.

Ça y est, le combat est terminé.

« Harry, quel talent, tu es vraiment un valeureux adversaire » siffla le mage noir en applaudissant la prestation.

« Je ne te renvoie pas le compliment, Tom » répondit Harry sans bouger d'un millimètre. « Toujours à utiliser des moyens fourbes pour arriver à tes fins. »

Voldemort passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et plissa les yeux. Dans une brume noire, sa baguette apparut dans sa main gauche.

« C'est ta dernière chance, Harry, l'ultime. » Assura-t-il en se mettant en position de combat. « Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sort fila en direction du survivant qui se plaqua contre le premier piller à sa droite.

« Attaque ! » siffla le Lord en fourchelang.

À peine eut-il fini ça phrase que le serpent du pilier s'anima. Voldemort savait que Harry allait réussir à l'esquiver, il visa légèrement à gauche et lança un Doloris. Excellent timing, Harry venait d'esquiver la gueule du reptile et s'était retrouvé dans la direction du sort. Il hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Voldemort siffla une nouvelle fois, et les serpents de tous les piliers s'animèrent et encerclèrent le survivant.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je vais apprécier te voir mourir dans la souffrance, mon très cher Harry. » dit le Lord noir de sa voix toujours calme.

Les serpents s'avançaient doucement vers leur victime.

« Une dernière volonté, mon meilleur ennemie ? »

Harry releva la tête, et observa le mage qui le regardait de haut.

« Non, défaite totale, tu as gagné Tom »

« Alors Adieu ! » ria Voldemort en donnant l'ordre à ses serpents d'attaquer.

Voldemort retourna à son trône. Savoureux lentement sa victoire. Plus personne ne se mettra en travers dans sa route désormais... Le monde entier est au creux de sa main. Mais il ne put savourer sa victoire plus longtemps : un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien était là, assis sur son trône.

« Toi ! »Hurla-t-il. Il se retourna, ses serpents devaient en avoir fini avec le cadavre ! Mais il n'y avait rien, ni serpent, ni corps.

« Comment as-tu pu... » Grinça Voldemort alors qu'il pointait de nouveau sa baguette vers le jeune homme, son visage ridé de colère.

Mais il ne fit pas un pas de plus. Sa peau coula le long de son visage. Ses mains se désagrégèrent à une vitesse folle, ses pieds de furent que rapidement un tas de poussière. Puis en un clin d'oeil, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une poudre grisâtre.

Le jeune homme observait la scène en silence, mais il ne regardait pas le tas nouvellement formé, mais une forme noire qui apparaissait juste au fond de la salle. Une brume sombre envahit la salle, et la forme devint de plus en plus distincte. Des membres apparurent, un visage pâle et chauve, puis deux yeux rouges percèrent l'obscurité. Un nouveau Lord Voldemort se tenait là, droit et fier.

« Ai-je formé un nouveau paradoxe temporel, mon cher Harry ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait en direction du jeune homme. « Nous sommes revenus au point de départ, apparemment... »


	4. Chapter 4

Joueurs du Temps

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter qui vont apparaître dans cette fanfic sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Harry Potter, le survivant, a échoué dans sa quête. Le Lord noir est trop puissant, trop rapide, trop rusé pour se faire battre. À 40 ans, Harry Potter ne veut pourtant pas abandonner... Mais que peut-il faire, si à cette époque il ne peut arriver à ses fins ?

Genre : General, Action, Romance, paradoxe temporel

Commentaire : Bonjour tous le monde ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! Pour les reviews signées je réponds directement par mail, donc n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.  
J'ai fais quelque correction dans les précédant chapitre, même si ce n'est toujours pas parfait au niveau de l'orthographe... ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic sera terminée bien évidemment, il faut juste un peu de patience entre chaque chapitre, j'en suis désolé _. J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

Année 1977.

Harry était dans sa chambre du chaudron baveur. Il était assis en tailleur, su sont lit, les yeux fermés et le front ridé par la concentration. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber le calme environnant, seule la respiration du jeune homme se faisait entendre.  
Nul ne serait dire combien de temps Harry était dans cette position, mais les occupants des autres chambres ne l'avait pas aperçus depuis quelques jours. Brusquement, le survivant ouvrit les yeux ; ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe, battant au rythme de son coeur. Son corps fut pris de tremblement, ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses vêtements et sa respiration fut coupé. Puis toute la tension sembla se dissiper d'un seul coup.  
Harry tomba à la renverse sur son lit et haleta de toutes ses forces, il semblait exténué, en sueur. Après deux minutes restées dans cette position en essayant de reprendre son souffle, il se leva et vacilla jusqu'au miroir de la salle de bain.

« Il n'est pas ici... » murmurait Harry, comme s'il parlait à son reflet. « Du moins pas encore, c'est un atout à jouer. »

Il tourna des talons et ouvrit sa garde-robe pour en sortir une robe de sorcier classique. Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours qu'il se concentrait pour essayer de percer la présence de son Voldemort. Le repérage magique n'était pas une mince affaire, mais Harry n'était pas non plus un débutant en la matière. Sa connexion avec le Lord lui permettait de sentir sa présence, et il avait voulu s'assurer que celui-ci ne l'avait pas suivi lui même dans son bond dans le temps. Il avait tout d'abord était gêner par le Voldemort de se présent, mais l'aura que dégagea se Voldemort du passé était dérisoire face à ce qu'il allait devenir.  
Harry ricana.  
Ce Voldemort du passé lui semblait dérisoire face à celui qu'il connait. Mais il n'en restait pas moins le lord noir, et l'attaquer immédiatement sans plan était du pur suicide. Il devait attendre, peaufiner ses actions et surtout rester vigilant... Il doutait très fortement que son Lord noir du futur le laisse tranquille, l'espace-temps n'était pas un obstacle pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant et rusé que lui.... Ce salopard.

Ses pensées furent coupées par un grognement. Son ventre criait famine après avoir passé 3 jours à se concentrer sans rien avoir avalé. Il soupira et se sortit de sa chambre en direction du chemin de traverse. Les cours allaient reprendre dans quelques jours, il devait de toute façon s'y rendre pour récupérer ses affaires.

________________________________________________________________________________

« Sirus ! James ! Arrêtez de faire les gamins, j'ai honte pour vous ! »

En plein centre du chemin de traverse, deux jeunes hommes semblaient se donner en spectacle. Un Brun à lunette était sur les épaules de son compagnon et tentait de réaliser des acrobaties plus ou moins risquées ; se mettant sur une main par exemple.

Un troisième jeune homme, le visage fatigué, se fraya un chemin à travers la petite foule qui s'était amassée autour des deux lurons. Arrivé à leur niveau il regard d'un air désabusé celui qui se trouvait en hauteur.

« Allez Lunard sourit un peu ! Tout le monde est paralysé de terreur rien qu'a l'idée de se promener sur le chemin de Traverse avec Vous-Savez-Qui... Un peu de divertissement ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Lunard soupira devant l'attitude de son ami.

«Peut-être, mais de là à se donner en spectacle... » dit-il en regardant autour de lui la troupe de curieux qui regardaient le spectacle. « Tu comptes faire ça toute la journée ou on pourrait faire ce qu'on a prévu quand même ? »

l'acrobate arrêta de prendre des positions plus ou moins risquées pour réfléchir à la proposition.

« Bien vu » dit-il en sautant en contre bas. « Et il nous faut retrouver Qeudver, tu viens Patmol ? »

Patmol, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là reprenait son souffle et se massait le dos.

« Mais t'es vachement lourd James ! Tu m'a cassé le dos, tu vas voir ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il commença à courir en direction de James et Remus qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de prendre la fuite devant un chien enragé. Ils s'éloignaient de la petite foule qu'ils avaient amassé et qui commentait déjà ce qu'il venait de voir. Une grande partie se demandait d'ailleurs ce que des clowns faisaient sur le chemin de traverse...

Quelques rues plus loin, les trois compères reprenaient leur souffle.

« Le chemin de Traverse n'est plus ce qu'il était » commença Jame. « Tout le monde vit dans la peur d'être attaquer... »

Sirus, qui se massait toujours les épaules, grogna rapidement.

« Ya pas de raison... Les aurors quadrillent tout le secteur, je serais Vous-Savez-Qui je ne me risquerai pas à me jeter bêtement dans la gueule du centaure. »

« Justement, tu n'es pas lui Sirus... » Fit remarquer judicieusement Remus alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la boutique Fleury et Bott. « On va pouvoir trouver nos derniers manuels ici, Quedver doit nous rejoindre bientôt. »

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans la boutique et s'approchèrent des étagères pour récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoins ; principalement des livres de 7eme années.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, James attrapé le manuel avancé de potion quand un bruit de chute lui fit tourner la tête. À côté de lui se tenait un jeune homme, pas plus vieux que lui, les cheveux bruns mi longs et des yeux verts, qui le regardait fixement. Il venait de faire tomber les manuels qu'il avaient en main, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier davantage.  
James fronça des sourcils et se baissa pour ramasser ce qu'il venait de faire tomber, il les tendit au jeune homme.

« Manuel de 7eme année ? Tu es à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il après avoir aperçu les titres des livres.

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas, il continuait de le fixer les yeux grands ouverts.

« Euh...ça va ? » demanda James qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Le jeune homme sembla reprendre brusquement ses esprits, il récupéra ses livres et bafouilla.

« Oui, oui ! Excuse moi, tu m'as juste rappelé quelqu'un qui... Bref ! Je rentre à Poudlard cette année oui ! » réussit-il à terminer plus ou moins clairement. Il tendit son bras et se présenta. « Harry Majes, enchanté. »

« James Potter. » lui répondit James en lui serrant la main. En prononçant son nom, il sentit un léger tressaillement dans la main de Harry... Il est pas net ce type.

La porte d'entrée du magasin s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer une quatrième personne, il était plutôt petit et rondouillard, mais semblait joyeux d'être la.

« Ah ! Les gars je vous trouve enfin, faut que je vous raconte ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ! »

« Peter ! » Lui répondit James en allant l'accueillir.

Harry sentit son sang ce glacer. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se trouvait l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus. Peter Petigrow, l'homme qui a vendu ses parents, l'homme qui à condamner Sirius à Azkaban, l'homme qui à replonger le monde dans les ténèbres grâce à l'avènement de Lord Voldemort. Il était la... Si faible. D'un geste de la main il pourrait le broyer, le déchiqueter. Il suffisait qu'il ne prononce qu'un tout petit mot et s'en était fini. Enfin, il pourrait le torturer un peu avant... Juste un tout petit peu.  
Non... Harry se retrouva dans la rue sans n'avoir rien fait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. A l'heure actuel rien ne disait que Peter était déjà à la botte de Voldemort... Et le tuer maintenant ne changerait rien, on n'était pas dans un film mordu de seconde zone.  
Voyager dans le temps est un acte extrêmement difficile. Changer quelque chose dans ce passé n'allait pas modifier le futur, cela allait juste créer une réalité différente, un nouveau cheminement, une sorte de monde parallèle. Or Harry n'était pas la pour ça.

Il retourna rapidement à sa chambre. Dans deux jours la rentrée allait commencer, et les choses devront se compliquer. Nul doute que Voldemort ne va pas le laisser tranquille ici, il est fort à parier qu'il y aura des personnes infiltrées dans le château tout comme lui... reste à savoir qui.

Minerva McGonagall traversait le château Poudlard à petite foulée. Elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.  
« Prophétie » récita-t-elle. La gargouille se mouva d'elle-même et libéra le passage à la femme.

Dumbledore avait la tête plongée dans ses documents. Sa main droite faisait virevolter une plume qui signait tout ce qui se présentait devant elle.

« Albus » appela Minerva pour que celui-ci daigne à remarquer sa présence.

« Ah, Minerva » remarqua-t-il en levant la tête tout en arrêtant de faire fonctionner sa plume. « Le voyage c'est bien passer ? »

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça de la tête et tendit une pile de documents au directeur.

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu réunir à son sujet... Ce qu'il à dit s'est avéré... Exacte, en tout point. »

« Bien. » Souri le directeur en prenant les papiers que lui tendait sa collègue. « Il n'y donc aucune raison de se méfier de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme garda les lèvres pincées, ne voulant pas répondre à la question que lui posait Dumbledore.

« Cette année s'annonce tout particulièrement inintéressante » continua le directeur. « Beaucoup de changement en perspective. Nouveaux élèves, nouveaux professeurs... Nouvelles énigmes »

« Qu'allez-vous faire pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal cette année ? » Demanda Minerva alors que le regard du directeur se faisait pensif.

« Oh, je pense que faire un peut d'exercice me fera du bien... je prendrais en charge les 6eme et 7eme années sans que cela ne perturbe trop mon emploi du temps de directeur... Les cours pour les autres années vont être dispensés par un vieil ami. »

« Et qu'en est-il du nouvel élève qui rentre directement en 7eme année ? »

Dumbledore la regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Au loin, son phoenix Fumseck volait gracieusement au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Il se perdit quelques instants à contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, cherchant ses mots.

« Eh bien... J'ose espérer que je ne fais pas la plus grosse bêtise de ma longue vie.

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3/Fin

A bientôt !


End file.
